


Pet Names

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Other, Pet Names, cuteness, fluuuuufff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Harrison likes it when Drew uses pet names.





	Pet Names

Harrison liked pet names.

Of all the things he’d expected from dating Drew, pet names were last on the list. He figured that Drew would turn his nose up at them, but actually, even if he didn’t use them all the time, Drew was known for a pet name or two, and it made Harrison’s heart lurch every time.

‘Darling’ was one of his favourites. There was nothing that Harrison loved more than lazy mornings, Drew’s arm draped across his waist, breath tickling his skin as he whispered, “good morning, darling,” into his ear. There was something about Drew’s British drawl that would send a delicious shiver across Harrison’s skin.

He’d say it sarcastically too.

“Thanks, darling,” he’d say, deadpan, after Harrison teased him about something. 

“Nicely done, darling,” he quipped once when Harrison dropped something.

Harrison pouted, as if it hadn’t sent such a lovely thrill down his spine.  

‘Love’ was another of his favourites. Definitely another British thing that Harrison could get behind.

Drew would say it softly, sometimes on the edge of sleep, sometimes when the situation warranted a calming voice.

Sometimes Harrison would wake up from nightmares to, “it’s okay, love, it’s going to be okay,” and he’d never felt safer or more protected.

Being called ‘my love’ was liable to turn Harrison into a drooling puddle on the floor.

‘Gorgeous’ was another one.

Drew would say it flirtatiously, one arm looped around Harrison’s waist, lips a breath part, whispering, “gorgeous” before he closed the gap and kissed him so hard, it took his breath away.  

He’d never forget waiting for Drew in an airport, three months of missing him leading up to the moment Drew marched towards him, brazen look in his eye as he said, “hey, gorgeous,” and then pushed him against a wall and kissed the hell out of him.

The morning was the best time for pet names, when Drew was barely lucid, halfway between awake and asleep, walls down, vulnerable.

“Harrison,” he whispered, “sweetheart.”

That was a new one, and Harrison couldn’t deny it – he loved hearing it in Drew’s rough sleeping voice, all warm and soft.

Harrison nuzzled into Drew’s chest, letting his warmth radiate through him, tucking his head into the crook of Drew’s neck.

“I love it when you do that,” he said, voice muffled.

“Do what?” 

“Use pet names.”

“Mmm,” Drew mumbled. “Harrison. Sweetheart. Darling.”

Harrison grinned. “Yeah, just like that.”

“Hmm,” Drew said, and Harrison could just _hear_ the grin in his voice before Drew continued, completely deadpan, “my cupcake. Cherry pie. Pumpkin. Sugar plum.”

“Okay, now you ruining it.”

“Am I?” Drew said, still grinning, moving to pepper kisses all over Harrison’s face while coming up with pet names, each one worse than the last. “Buttercup. Treacle. Muffin. Pudding. Honeybun. Sugar pie.”

By the end of it, Harrison was a giggling mess, holding his hands up to protect himself from the onslaught of kisses, Drew tugging at his wrists to get access.

“Harrison, Rav, Rocky,” Drew said, and he was giggling too, both of them smiling until their cheeks hurt, “love, darling, dear, sweetheart.”

He stopped the onslaught to lean forward and kiss Harrison slow, tenderly wrapping him up in his arms, until Harrison felt like his heart might escape his body and fly away.

It was then that he realised that it wasn’t the pet names he liked so much as the fact that it was _Drew_ saying them, that they were names Drew only used for Harrison, because Drew loved him.

That thought was more magical than anything Sidlesmith could come up with.


End file.
